2002
2002 is the ninth year that Big Idea was present. In this year, HiT Entertainment and Lyrick Studios' home video company finished making VeggieTales videos for the mass market, and Warner Home Video began making Big Idea videos for the same market. This year was also the debut year for the animated series LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, the first year that 3-2-1 Penguins! videos were sold outside of Christian bookstores, and the theatrical release of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie on October 4th. Word Entertainment/Chordant * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (March 2, 2002) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (March 2, 2002) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 16, 2002) (Ep. 1) * Larry-Boy Power Pack (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Larry-Boy the Soundtrack) (March 16, 2002) * Rack, Shack, & Benny (April 16, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (May 21, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka! (May 21, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (May 21, 2002) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 30, 2002) (Ep. 17) * Leggo My Ego! (August 24, 2002) (Ep. 2) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 21, 2002) (Ep. 4) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 26, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 26, 2002) (Ep. 18) * The YodelNapper! (November 23, 2002) (Ep. 3) * The Doom Funnel Rescue! (December 21, 2002) (Ep. 5) HiT Entertainment * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (March 5, 2002) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (March 5, 2002) * Larry-Boy Power Pack (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Larry-Boy the Soundtrack) (March 19, 2002) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19, 2002) WEA * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19, 2002) * Rack, Shack, & Benny (April 16, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) * Lyle The Kindly Viking (April 16, 2002) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (April 16, 2002) Warner Home Video * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19, 2002) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (June 18, 2002) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (June 18, 2002) * Rack, Shack, & Benny (June 18, 2002) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (June 18, 2002) * Very Silly Songs! (June 18, 2002) * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (June 18, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (June 18, 2002) * Madame Blueberry (June 18, 2002) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (June 18, 2002) * King George and the Ducky (June 18, 2002) * Esther... the Girl Who Became Queen (June 18, 2002) * Lyle The Kindly Viking (June 18, 2002) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (June 18, 2002) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 30, 2002) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (August 27, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 1, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka! (October 1, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 29, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 29, 2002) * LarryBoy: The YodelNapper! (November 26, 2002) Soundtrack * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack (October 1, 2002) * Jonah's Overboard Songs (October 8, 2002) Category:Years